


I am destroyer, I am lover

by Thorinsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (not quite canibalism because the people eating humans are not human?), Complete, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Merfolk AU, Monster porn, Roadrat Exchange, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, anatomically accurate fish dicks, cleaner wrasses basically run the reef equivalent of a spa I will accept no arguments, eating people, nonbinary biology, nonhuman genitalia, the ocean is already post-apocalyptic, weird eel!Junkrat, whale shark!Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: Mako, they called him, in awe and terror. Great White, though larger even than the largest of them, and his coloring was off, with spots and whorled lines of white against the gray of his dorsal side. A Throwback to the giant sharks of ancient times—the Face of the Apocalypse, though there were precious few alive who hadseenhis face. He was given many names, because no one could imagine a 'harmless' whale shark as deadly as he.He did not need strong jaws and tearing teeth to be dangerous.





	1. blood in the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhinoHorn64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHorn64/gifts).



> Welcome welcome to my roadrat holiday exchange fic!  
> My giftee was SuryaAsura, who requested merfolk, and I immediately knew what I wanted to write for that. I had a whole lot of fun with this fic, and I'm so glad I finally get to share! Chapter 1 is violent, but Chapter 2 is smutty as hell and I'm planning on posting it for New Years.  
> I hope you are having a great holiday!  
> <3  
> TS
> 
> Fic title comes from the song "Death to Death" by Stars, because I could think of nothing better.  
> Chapter 1 title comes from the song "Blood // Water" by Grandson.

The mer-shark was old.

Old enough to remember the times before the machines, when you could hear whalesong from half a world away. When there _were_ whales, traversing the ocean in vast pods, and fish enough to glut them. Before the humans hunted everything to the brink.

The ocean was an emptier place now. The throbbing grind of the machineships echoed through the whole ocean, deadening everything else, until all was emptiness and isolation. It was good that the shark was a bit of a loner, even before. He could survive the apocalypse, and more. He could fight back.

Mako, they called him, in awe and terror. Great White, though larger even than the largest of them, and his coloring was off, with spots and whorled lines of white against the gray of his dorsal side. A Throwback to the giant sharks of ancient times—the Face of the Apocalypse, though there were precious few alive who had _seen_ his face. He was given many names, because no one could imagine a 'harmless' whale shark as deadly as he.

He did not need strong jaws and tearing teeth to be dangerous.

Mako was a slow swimmer, unlike the quick-hunting sharks of his name, but his revenge against the massive machineships was inexorable. When he chose a target among their thousands, he took it down without fail.

He followed behind his latest target, tasting the waste it discharged in his skin and the pounding of its engine in the cartilage of his bones. He hunted it, as he had hunted so many of its like through the desolate oceans, but Mako no longer hunted ships alone.

His partner, his companion, his... _friend —_ was as unlike him as another merfolk could get. Jamie came speeding through toward him, a vivid streak in the water. Jamie was almost as long as Mako but impossibly slender, built like an eel, with the vicious grinning jaws of a moray; his skin a mottled muddy brown flecked with shifting spots of orange bioluminescence down his body, and decorated with delicately frilled fins that were broken and ragged from rough living.

Mako was old, but Jamie was something new. He was a strange hybrid that would never have come to be without the twin pressures of habitat loss and lack of mates, but he was the cleverest and most adaptable mer Mako had ever met. He was a product of the end of days, and well-suited to survival in it. Jamie was the only one fierce and mad enough to partner with Mako. He made revenge _fun_.

Jamie might not remember the oceans before they were emptied of life and filled with cacophony of the machineships, but he had his own reasons to hate the humans. They had destroyed his entire family, one way or another, and nearly done the same to him. He'd been a starving merpup, raising himself up alone on any scrap he could scavenge. He'd taught himself how to turn the humans' own tools against them, and he was brilliant at it.

"Makooooo!" Jamie cried, greeting him, always, as though they'd been parted for years though it hadn't been an hour. The mines Jamie had been carrying for the last few days were no longer on his back—deployed into the path of the ship. Jamie wrapped his whole slippery body around Mako's, coiling around him in tight loops before sliding off his tail.

Mako's skin tingled with the mild poison of Jamie's protective slime everywhere he'd touched. Disconcerting at first, the feeling had quickly become familiar— _addictive_. He turned, quickly, to grab Jamie by the end of his propeller-scarred tail and tug with a growl. Any other mer in the ocean would have been terrified. Jamie cackled and twisted nimbly around to wrap his arm and a half around Mako's thick neck and rub his face against Mako's mask.

"All set?" Mako asked. It was distracting to have all of Jamie's long belly undulating against his as he tried to swim, but Mako was used to it. One of his big hands closed around Jamie's skinny waist to hold him closer as he followed their target.

"She's aces!" Jamie promised. "We'll be gettin' to the boom any second now!"

Mako rumbled an approving sound and sped up, hefting a heavy piece of scrap in his free hand. Jamie was practically vibrating with anticipation, and Mako could feel Jamie's claspers beginning to flex and firm up against him—always turned on by the promise of violence.

The concussive shockwave of the explosion rippled through them, disorienting if you weren't familiar with the feeling. Jamie darted out of Mako's grip, howling as he looked for the best vantage point, and the alarm bells began ringing in the ship above them.

The engines that drove the machineship were easy to find. They were the place of the loudest sound, where they churned the water and ate up any living thing they sucked in. Mako was large enough not to be caught, strong enough to swim against the pull of the current, and he'd never yet met a machineship engine that could chew up metal scrap of the size he could haul. This ship had two engines, and his heavy scrap fit beautifully into their maws.

The engines screamed and clanged and then, beautifully, fell silent. The ship was already beginning to list to one side in the water, sinking, but it could go down faster. He dove deep under the machineship, finding vulnerable spots to wedge open, to let the ocean swallow the ship faster. The ship was armored but there were always weak points, and Mako was experienced enough to find them and strong enough to break them open.

"Ahaha! Showtime!" Jamie's shout pulled Mako's focused attention away from the ship. The humans were fleeing, scattering like desperate rats into smaller boats. Mako laughed and switched to his whaling harpoon. He had stolen it from the hands of a human hunter in ages past, and used it for hunting humans ever since.

The little lifeboats were easy hunting. They were easily pierced with a harpoon, easily capsized, easily crushed should Mako pull his great girth aboard. Mako and Jamie worked together to destroy each and every last one of the little boats, no matter how hard they tried to escape. The humans screamed and cried. One of them had a weapon, a gun, that barked loud sounds, but the projectiles it threw barely stung against Mako's thick hide. The human was far more vulnerable to his harpoon, and he flung the body into Jamie's waiting jaws.

The dead machineship sank, slowly, and then all at once with massive turbulence that gave way to silence. It sailed down, into the dark abyssal. There was precious little whalefall to feed the strange things of the deep, anymore, but wherever Mako and Jamie went they sent human ships down to in its place.

They fed the things of the surface, as well. Themselves included.

The ocean was spreading red, and Jamie frenzied at the center of it. His high shrieking laugh echoed through the water as he ripped and tore far more than he ate. Mako left him to his fun—Jamie with his powerful double-jaws and predator teeth was far more suited to this part than he was.

Mako circled beneath the destruction, pulling his mask off to bare his broad, 'harmless' face now that there was no one to see it. He gulped and swished the gory water, filtering the meat scraps and blood out to feast on them.

Soon schools of fish and other predators would arrive to eat the remains. Delicious krill would bloom on the waste, and more creatures would arrive to feed on that. It was only fair that some humans should return to the ocean, after all they had taken from it. The sudden influx of food meant that, for a little while, this one small patch of ocean would be as rich and vibrant as the whole ocean had once been. Mako and Jamie would be long gone by then, traveling on, avoiding competition and other merfolk. Avoiding any retaliation the humans might deploy.

For the moment, though, there was only Jamie's screaming joy, and Mako's righteous satisfaction, and the feast of their own making.


	2. summer's kiss through electric wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "I will never die' by Delta Ray, which is another great roadrat song.
> 
> Bibliography:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fish_reproduction#Hermaphroditism  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clasper  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whale_shark  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moray_eel

The sun shone pleasantly through the clear water of a sheltered coral lagoon that was one of Mako and Jamie's favorite hideouts. No humans ever approached the little atoll, and any merfolk who had once included it in their migrations were long gone, making it a safe place to relax. The cleaner wrasses knew them, here, and the coral reefs were almost untouched by the bleaching that destroyed so many. It was a little pocket of paradise in a broken world, and they treasured it. Mako and Jamie lay as still as possible, enjoying the tickling ministrations of the little fish as they cleaned their teeth and plucked away any parasites from hard-to-reach places.

There was a great deal of surface area to go over, on both of them but on Mako particularly, so a thorough cleaning took time. It was comfortable and meditative, and as he was still pleasantly full from their successful hunt, Mako found himself napping in the warm water.

He was not so unaware he didn't notice when one of the tickling feelings moving over his belly was a long-fingered hand—particularly if the hand made his skin tingle. Jamie always seemed to forget his poison mucus when he was trying to sneakily feel Mako up. Or maybe he just didn't care that he was going to get caught.

Mako cracked an eye open and cast his gaze downward. Jamie still had a few little blue-striped wrasses nosing around his fins and the corners of his vivid orange eyes, but it seemed he was mostly done being cleaned. He didn't notice Mako watching him. Jamie stroked another broad arc around the curve of Mako's belly, following the grain of his scales, then closed his eyes and leaned in like he was going to roll all over on Mako like his own personal scratching stone. Jamie had been known to claim that nothing scratched an itch better than Mako's rough shark skin.

Mako poked him in the side, quickly, before he did. He was still in the middle of being cleaned, and if Jamie started thrashing around he'd frighten all the wrasses away.

Jamie tittered, glancing up at him. He flared his bright broken fins flirtatiously. "Sorry mate, about forgot myself. I'll be good and quiet, won't scare the fishies?"

Mako couldn't answer, with his mouth open wide and half a dozen cleaner fish inside tending to his teeth, but he lightly stroked Jamie's side and closed his eyes again. Jamie knew him well enough, now, to understand it as the agreement it was. When Jamie promised to be good, he generally remembered. Mako relaxed again, and enjoyed the twin sensations of being cleaned and being stroked and explored by Jamie.

He liked Jamie's attention, when he chose to bestow it upon him. Jamie took his time, finding all the most sensitive bits of his body. While he was quiet, as he'd promised, Jamie was not _silent_. He giggled and whispered about how strong and beautiful Mako was the entire time.

Where Mako had been scraped and lightly wounded in the battle, Jamie followed after the cleaning fish and smeared extra slime over the wounds to protect them. Where his skin was thin and his scales fine, Jamie touched him softly and reverently. Where his skin was thickest and toughest, Jamie grabbed hard, like he couldn't get enough. He teased around Mako's fins, squeezed the muscles of his arms and chest, and his nimble fingertips even slipped into his gill arches to stroke Mako's most fragile parts and set the delicate filaments to tingling with his poison.

And Mako lay still and let him. It felt dangerous, deadly, but he was far too large to be damaged by Jamie's toxins and he _trusted_ him. Jamie would never intentionally hurt him. Mako knew that like he knew the pull of the tides and the rise and fall of the sun. It was true, or _nothing_ was true.

Mako was not surprised when Jamie's attention moved back down his body, below the curve of his belly to tease around his pelvic fins and claspers. First, glancingly, touches that could have been incidental; but with more intent as Mako did not flick Jamie's probing fingers away.

It wasn't Mako's season. He cycled very rarely, anymore. His body only felt the burning _need_ to mate a few times in a decade, and he was not due any time soon. Jamie, whether from youth or some quirk of his hybrid biology, seemed to have a season of 'whenever'. Mako had come to appreciate that about him. It was _fun_. Mako wasn't always in the mood, and Jamie took being turned down well, but Mako found that he enjoyed the decadence of sharing pleasure for the sake of pleasure, without the drive of biology behind it.

No other merfolk's touch could have done it, but the tingle of Jamie's poison forced Mako's nerve endings to wake up and take notice everywhere he touched. He held himself still, as long as he possibly could, but the slime-slick strokes on his pelvic fins were too much to bear. His muscles contracted involuntarily, convulsively flaring the fins open, claspers plumping and hardening as warm water siphoned in.

"Mako," Jamie crooned. "So sexy." He wrapped a turn of his long tail around Mako's, and Mako could feel Jamie's own claspers already fully erect as Jamie frotted against him. Jamie's slippery hand wrapped around one of Mako's claspers and then the other, stroking them to tease to full hardness. When the sensitive ends blossomed open, the tingling of Jamie's poison slime was too much. Too much and overwhelming and _not enough_.

Mako coughed, sending the little cleaner wrasses fleeing from his mouth as he snapped it closed. He whirled on Jamie, whose eyes were closed in utter bliss as he rubbed his curved predator jaws all over Mako's pelvic fins. One big hand grabbed the scrawny eel, and Jamie squirmed in his grip as Mako bore him down into deeper water.

"Yeahyeahyeah," Jamie chattered, curling himself around as much of Mako as he could. His ragged fins flashed and flared, bright with his arousal. "Break me open and stuff me full of your pups. So hot! _Mako_."

If anyone was carrying their pups (and that nobody was. ever.) it would obviously be _Mako_ as the larger of them, but that didn't matter. In the fantasy of the moment anything was possible. Mako curled his thick tail as much as he could around Jamie's far more flexible tail that wrapped around him. Jamie's slime was slick between them, mucus coating his claspers with a tingle that stung to near-pain. Mako snarled, and Jamie gasped and shuddered pleasingly as he rubbed his pleasure out against Jamie's slippery skin.

Mako came empty, squirting nothing but water against Jamie's skin in the hard pulses of orgasm. It cleared most of Jamie's slime from his claspers, and Mako quickly closed his pelvic fins over them to protect them from being exposed to more. He knew from experience how unpleasant the oversensitivity could become, once he was done. A single round was more than enough for him when he was out of season.

Jamie was still squirming, flexing his claspers against Mako's belly. "I _want_ ," he begged. "I wanted that inside me. I was _nice_ to you, mate, and you're meaner than a gull!"

Mako couldn't help a soft chuckle. The cartilage of his bones felt soft and warm in the wake of orgasm, every part of him relaxed. Playing with Jamie afterward was his favorite part, and he knew just what Jamie was angling for with his complaint.

"You're ready?" Mako asked. He pet down Jamie's long belly, coating his fingers thickly with mucus as he sought out Jamie's pelvic fins.

"Yes!" Jamie gasped, a high squeak. He splayed his pelvic fins out as wide as he could when Mako rubbed between them. "So ready. Never better, hahaha! I can take anything you've got, promise! I'm ready!"

"Liar," Mako purred, and pushed one thick fingertip into the slit of Jamie's vent.

Jamie keened, piercingly loud, muscles fluttering and contracting on Mako's intruding finger. Jamie's body wasn't ready, no matter how he promised otherwise. Most merfolk developed the ability to bear pups as well as seed by the time they were Jamie's age... back when there had been enough of them to generalize. Jamie never had. Maybe he had just never happened upon the right conditions to trigger the change in his body, or maybe he was one of the rare few who could only ever do one or the other instead of both.

Whatever the reason, Jamie had never developed past his seeding stage. His vent was a tight little thing that could never have taken a clasper the size of Mako's. Even a finger was almost too much for him, if it was one from Mako's meaty hand.

Jamie's body wasn't ready to be fucked, didn't have the anatomy for it, but that didn't mean he didn't still want it, crave it, love it. He undulated on Mako's finger, pulling it in deeper. He was always sleek and slippery, everywhere, but Mako was always surprised by how _soft_ Jamie was inside. His skin was so delicate there, but his muscles were still strong. He clenched on Mako, holding his finger in place, and cried out a broken sound when Mako flexed his finger anyway to move it inside him. He had learned well, through careful exploration, exactly how Jamie liked it.

Every one of the irregular bioluminescent spots on Jamie's body dilated at once, lighting him up in a mottled glow. His eyes rolled, wide and unseeing, as his deadly jaws snapped at nothing.

It was heady to be able to do that. Not even tearing machineships apart did Mako feel so powerful as when he had Jamie thrashing incoherently on one hooked finger. He grabbed Jamie by the back of the neck, trying to keep hold of him, which of course made Jamie thrash all the harder.

Mako worked his finger inside Jamie, grinding it in to the last knuckle. He worked it until Jamie leaked thin streams of seed from his claspers—kept going until he had none left and was coming as empty as Mako had—until Jamie's shrieks and cries quieted to whimpers and moans and his wild bucking and squirming gave way to exhausted trembling. Mako gentled, as Jamie tired, until he was just cuddling an armful of exhausted eel-mer with one finger still inside him.

It felt intimate to be in Jamie, feeling the muscle twitches and all the little aftershocks as Jamie came down. Mako was happy to hold him there as long as he liked. Eventually Jamie had had enough, though, and slipped off of Mako's finger with a gentle shimmy. He showed no inclination to leave Mako's arms, though, and he was a wonderful tingling armful to hold.

Mako moved Jamie just enough to check and make sure he hadn't hurt him. There was no scent of blood, but Mako worried. Jamie looked puffy and tender between his pelvic fins, with the slit of his vent gaping open just a little to show a hint of delicate pink inside. He looked well-used, not injured. When Mako gently stroked his thumb down the length of Jamie's slit, Jamie twisted away with a little 'nn' sound and cuddled close to Mako's belly again.

Mako wrapped both arms around his friend, his partner, his _Jamie_ , and swam them slowly and gently back up toward the sun-warmed surface of their lagoon to bask. For a little while, they could be nothing but two lovers, enjoying the day and each other in this little haven of safety—as though the oceans were still the vibrant place of Mako's youth, and there was nothing to fear and nothing to fight.

For a little while, it could be just the two of them, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a lot of fun with this AU, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Comments are love!  
> I can also found as Thorinsmut on pillowfort and on tumblr.  
> <3  
> TS


End file.
